For example, with the spread of a laptop computer, a pointing stick is used to move a cursor on a display of the laptop computer. In such a laptop computer, it is not necessary to use a mouse for moving the cursor on the display. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve space saving from the view point of a work space and, specifically, it is considered that the laptop computer is convenient when used in an airplane or train, and etc.
From the viewpoint of usage in a small interior of a machine or portability, the miniaturization of the laptop computer or the like has been strongly demanded. For this reason, an installation space of a pointing stick mounted on the laptop computer or the like becomes smaller.
From such a circumstance, various input devices suitable for the miniaturization have been suggested (see JP-A-2004-246860, for example)